


Welcome to Outcome

by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)



Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [11]
Category: Bourne (Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multiple Crossovers, mentions of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl
Summary: Breaking a man's heart is one way to try and gain control
Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391
Comments: 38
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome to Outcome - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> A not-so-peaceful little interlude . . .
> 
> Takes place November 2003

[ ](https://imgur.com/rL9TMIf)

_“The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have.”_

_~Vince Lombardi_


	2. Welcome to Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dude is a slimy scum bucket . . . but at least we get Kenny! XD 
> 
> You're all so very amazing and we are constantly in awe by your comments, kudos and thoughts! Thank you so much for everything you do! I know that throwing a heart at the cast list doesn't seem like much, but it truly does mean the world to us! Thank you thank you thank you! 
> 
> Only the one translation this chapter, and you'll find it at the end as per usual. We can't wait to hear what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy? I think? *glares at the slimy dude*

WELCOME TO OUTCOME

Eric Byer, retired colonel of the United States Air Force and current head of the National Research Assay Group, felt like dancing a jig. Or he might have . . . if dancing were his thing. A veritable diamond in the rough appeared ready to drop into his hands.

He’d known General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross for years. They ran into each other during some command meetings and joint military functions, but he’d always thought the man to be a bit of a kook. He muttered about Russian spies and lost projects . . . and if the man got a little too much alcohol in his system when surrounded by people with the appropriate security levels, he rambled on about his ‘Project Cahill’ and the five young boys created to be perfect soldiers. Since it didn’t pay to make enemies in their line of work, Byer let him ramble, but assigned the information to a back corner of his brain as ‘inconsequential’.

Then he learned about PFC Kenneth J. Grimm of the United States Army.

This kid should never have made it past the recruitment door. His IQ should have benched him for life. Not to put too fine a point on it, but the boy seemed to be as dumb as a box of rocks. And yet . . . his heavy artillery and weapon’s tactics scores soared through the roof. Given that kind of ability, Byer couldn’t blame the Army Brass for making adjustments to the system to get the boy into their clutches. However, not only had the man managed to survive basic, but he somehow made it into Special Forces – into the _Brat’ya Mrachnyy_ , the Army’s top A-Team. 

Damned impressive for someone who hadn’t managed to make the minimum IQ requirements. 

Nothing specifically stated that PFC Grimm belonged to the _Brat’ya Mrachnyy_ , of course, but Byer didn’t make the head of NRAG by being stupid. Add enough details together and everything lined up. He didn’t know how the Army hadn’t figured out what kind of gem they held. According to all of his information, the likelihood that Kenneth J. Grimm was one of the ‘Brothers Cahill’ came in at better than ninety-five percent.

Byer would take those odds any day.

So he put out feelers, demanding to be told if anything happened to the young man. Notice of the ambush in Iraq and Grimm’s serious condition gave him a good reason to cheer. He called the doctors at Landstuhl, demanding they lie to his commanding officer. When they informed him that the Colonel in question, name unknown, referred to Grimm as his brother, Byer scoffed. The man had to mean they were ‘brothers-in-arms’. So he ordered them to fake the man’s death.

He wanted Kenneth Grimm in his grasp.

Shortly after the doctors reported Grimm dead to his unit commander, a veritable army of medics flew his unconscious form to the New York City training center. Grimm would be a perfect candidate for Byer’s new program . . . if Byer could find the right trigger to make him loyal.

Dita Mandy, former air force Captain and possibly the only woman Byer would ever claim to love, stood at his side, watching as the young man slept. “You sure you know what you’re doing, Ric?” Dita demanded, her arms folded across her chest. “All reports indicate that the _Brat’ya Mrachnyy_ are extremely close knit and loyal to each other. He’s going to need a good reason to leave their ranks instead of going back.”

“I know,” Byer nodded, already kicking this problem around in his head. “The boy’s special, Dita. He’s going to be Outcome’s greatest achievement . . . I can feel it.”

“That still doesn’t answer the most important question,” she reminded him. “What are you going to do to suspend his loyalty to his unit and swing it over to us?”

Now that was the question.

Byer frowned, looking down at the file in his hands about the ambush and the events leading up to it. “One of Grimm’s squad mates was seriously wounded in the ambush,” he mused. “The doctors at Landstuhl aren’t sure he’s going to make it. He’s our in. Grimm was driving the Humvee when it was hit. We can use the other man’s death to flip him.”

“But we don’t know that the soldier is dead.”

“No,” he agreed. “But Grimm doesn’t know that. And what he doesn’t know will help us.”

“So you’re going to tell him that this nameless soldier is dead and . . . then what?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “He’d want to attend the funeral. What part of ‘extremely close knit’ do you not understand, Ric?”

“We tell him the other squad mates blame him for the death and they’ve walked away from him as a result,” Byer decided. “Ross said Project 4 proved to be extremely impressionable, easily convinced of things. We use that personality trait to convince him of any lies we have to in order for this to work.”

“And that’s another thing,” Dita pointed out. “How do you know this specific kid is one of the Brothers Cahill?”

Byer smirked as he watched the young man push himself into a sitting position. Dazed, frightened eyes surveyed the room, often returning to the observation window as if he knew someone watched him. Low IQ or not, Grimm had excellent instincts.

“Call it a hunch.”

She rolled her eyes, accepting the file he handed her as he moved toward the door to the other room. “And if he doesn’t believe you?”

“We put him down,” Byer announced with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “And no one is ever the wiser for it.” He stepped into the room, allowing the door to close behind him as he eyed the young man he intended to recruit.

Grimm returned his appraisal, stare for stare, for several long moments. “Can I help you, sir?”

“How do you feel, Private?” Byer asked in lieu of answering. “That was a hell of an explosion.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “You boys took quite the beating out there.”

Horror filled those bright blue eyes and Grimm scanned the room as if looking for someone. “Where is he?” he demanded. “Is he okay?”

“Where is who, Private?”

A moment passed in silence as Grimm considered the question. “Clint . . . he was in the Humvee with me.” His voice dropped to a whisper and Byer almost couldn’t make out the words. “He’s my best friend.”

_There._

That tidbit of information gave Byer the chink he needed to start digging into Grimm’s psyche. “I’m sorry, Private Grimm,” he replied, coating his voice with a professional sorrow. “Clint is dead.”

“You’re lying.” The man turned pale, tears welling in his eyes as his tone turned almost begging. “I want to see Marina.”

“Marina doesn’t want to see you,” Byer informed him. He made a mental note of that name – something to be added to Grimm’s file. “She blames you.” He needed to drive the point home, chisel through any emotional shields the man possessed. “They all do. You were driving; it’s your fault this happened to him.” He paused and then drew in a deep breath as if imparting difficult news. “Clint is dead . . . because of you.”

“No!” Grimm shouted, reaching over and hurling the glass from the bedside table at Byer’s head. “You’re lying!”

Impressed at the aim as well as his instinctive play for a weapon, however unreliable, Byer continued with his charade. “Then where is she?” he demanded, spreading his hands. “Where is the rest of your team? Rumors talk about how close your unit is, but . . . if they don’t blame you for this, then where are they?”

One second Grimm held himself angry and defiant and then he sagged backwards with a soft cry. “No! Oh, God, no . . . not Clint.” The tears that glittered in his blue eyes finally began to spill over. “You’re right,” he admitted. “Marina would never forgive me for getting him killed.” The corners of his mouth tugged into a mockery of a smile, too much sorrow and pain to make it real. “He’s always been her favorite.”

“I can help you avenge him,” Byer offered, moving closer now to sit in the chair beside the bed. “I can give you all the resources you need to bring these people to God’s justice.”

Contemplative eyes watched him as Grimm attempted to think through his emotions. “And what do you want in return.”

“Your loyalty.”

After another long pause, Grimm gave a slow nod. “You have it.”

Satisfaction filled his chest, but Byer did everything he could to keep it out of his face. He offered his hand. “Welcome to Operation Outcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (R) Brat'ya Mrachnyy - Brothers Grimm (the codename of the Army A-Team comprised of Will, Marina, Jason, Kenny and Clint)


	3. Welcome to Outcome Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cast list for Welcome to Outcome

[ ](https://imgur.com/qO4hrgq)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mT1U7wV)

Jeremy Renner as Kenneth James Grimm (Kenny Kitsom)

[](https://imgur.com/5DP7Bg1)

Edward Norton as Eric Byer

[ ](https://imgur.com/BETQr64)

Donna Murphy as Dita Mandy


End file.
